UN DIABLILLO MUY GUAPO
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Relato paranormal con motivo para noche de brujas 2018. La familia Andrew celebrarán Halloween de una manera muy particular. One shot.


**El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenece. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento. Relato paranormal con motivo de noche de brujas 2018.**

 **UN DIABLILLO MUY GUAPO**

Candy se estaba maquillando cuando de pronto un diablito de larga cola entraba a su habitación, haciendo ruidos extraños.

-Buuu te llevaré al ático y te encerrare, el diablito vino por ti… buuu

-No me lleve señor diablito, no he hecho nada malo

-Sí, has hecho algo malo comiste dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y no me invitaste, he guardado el secreto, la tía abuela no sabe que en la noches bajas por otra rebanada de pastel.

-Señor diablito le prometo no hacerlo más, pero no me lleve al ático, ese lugar me da mucho miedo

El diablito se toca la barbilla pensando mmmm

-Con una condición

-Lo escucho

-Que me invites a mí también otra rebanada de pastel, -señor diablito si usted como otra rebanada de pastel no podrá dormir –mmm que sea chiquita la rebana –señor diablito es usted bueno para hacer negocios.

En el marco de la puerta un rubio ojos azules veía la escena encantado y sonreía.

-Mi amor ya llegaste –papi no escuchaste nada verdad –no escuche nada

-Mi bella dama tenemos un acuerdo no lo olvide. El diablito sale corriendo.

-Willy no corras –si papá

-Así que la están chantajeando señora Andrew –como vez y yo pensando que nadie me había pillado

-Jajajaja mi amor si hasta yo me doy cuenta, sé que eres una glotona, señora Morticia porque no nos damos un baño primero. –Albert ya casi estoy lista solo me falta la peluca –faltan dos horas mi amor para que llegue la familia Cornwell.

-Tu disfraz de Drácula está en el closet, ahora el que escogió los disfraces fue Willy, tú de Drácula, yo de Morticia y el un diablillo –señora Andrew me está sacando la vuelta, mire que le puedo chupar la sangre, no me tiente –señor Andrew si lo dejamos para después me podrá chupar… La sangre.

-¡Candy! En ese momento Albert la acerco hacía él y la beso, fue un beso tierno y luego con desesperación, dejando a Candy encantada con esa reacción de su esposo.

-Señora Andrew no me puede provocar y luego irse –te amo mi príncipe, -yo más mi amor, entonces tenemos un trato para en la noche, le dijo guiñándole un ojo. –Los Andrew todo lo tienen que hacer como negocio jajaja. –Si mi amor.

Fue Candy la que ahora beso a Albert dejándolo encantado, le gustaba esa forma de ser de su esposa, apasionada.

-Bueno me baño y bajamos mi vida.

-Abuelita porque no de disfrazas de diablita y eres mi pareja –Willy ven mi niño, quieres que me disfrace, -Si abuelita, te quiero mucho –bueno así será –Mary saca mi vestido rojo complaceré a este caballerito –si señora.

Willy era un niño de cuatro años muy alto para su edad, adoraba a sus padres y a su abuelita en una ocasión escucho la plática de sus padres, su madre había quedado imposibilitada para tener familia después de su nacimiento. El rezaba todas las noches pidiéndole a Diosito que le mandara un hermanito o hermanita.

Los rubios iban saliendo de la habitación y se quedaron perplejos, gritaron al mismo tiempo… ¡Tía abuela!

-No podía dejar a este guapo caballerito sin pareja. Albert y Candy se rieron por las ocurrencias de su hijo.

-Ya llegaron mis tíos yupiiii y George –Willy recuerda que Alistear apenas empieza a caminar –si papá yo lo cuidare. Alistear de año y medio, Annie había tenido unas complicaciones durante el parto, por lo que el desarrollo de Alistear para hablar y caminar tuvo que recibir terapia para poder sostenerse de pie. Dos días antes de Halloween había dado sus primeros pasos.

-George también de Drácula, si joven William no podía decir no a cierto diablito, me dijo que sería el papá de Draculita, ahora veo quien es mi hijo jajaja –George, ese diablillo hace lo que quiere con nosotros. –Me doy cuenta esta vez el diablito trajo pareja. Los dos empezaron a reírse.

-Annie que hermosa estas hermanita de brujita y esa barriguita acaso será una brujita que estará ahí dentro.

-No podíamos quedar mal con Willy el escogió los disfraces, -Archie no viene contento con su disfraz de Mago, ya sabes él siempre quiere andar impecable. -Jajaja si Annie así lo conocí, siéntate veo que ya no puedes con el embarazo. –No Candy ya quisiera que naciera, me duelen mucho las piernas. Candy que apenada estoy pensaran que no respete la cuarentena. Jajajaja rieron las dos.

-quede embarazada muy pronto y este embarazo si me ha fatigado bastante, tengo siete meses.

-Papi, papi ya están llegando los niños, Dorothy los dulces –tranquilo hijo.

Willy se inca a la altura de Alistear.

-Alistear vamos a entregar los dulces, no te vayas asustar yo voy a estar para cuidarte sí. Alistear alcanza a decir si Willy, sorprendiendo a sus papas. Alistear era tímido escucharlo hablar era alegría para sus padres.

Queremosss Halloween, queremos Halloween les cantamos les bailamos, no sé escondan que ya los vi.

Willy estaba muy contento, se habían acabado todos los dulces.

-Ahora pasemos a la mesa. –Dijo Candy.

El pastel de chocolate en forma de calabaza monstruosa, así la había pedido Willy, después de la cena pasaron a la sala.

-Annie cómo te has sentido con el embarazo hija, veo que ya no puedes.

-Si tía abuela, no puedo dormir acostada siento que me sofoco, tengo el temor que se pueda adelantar el alumbramiento. Es bueno que hayan contratado a una enfermera hija, para estar tranquilos, quiero pedirles a ti y a Archie que nos dejen unos días a Alistear convivir con Willy le ayudara así podrás descansar hija.

Willy escuchaba la plática mientras jugaba con Alistear, y pedía a Diosito que le enviara un hermanito no mejor dos, no mejor tres.

Cuando los invitados se fueron Albert y Candy subieron a dormir a su hijo, le leyeron un cuento, Willy antes de quedarse dormido dijo mami, papi hoy será una noche especial.

-Si mi amor descansa –descansa hijo, le dijo Albert dándole un beso en la frente.

-Señora Andrew tenemos un trato –si no lo he olvidado mi amor deja cambiarme,

Candy entra al baño se quita el maquillaje y se pone un disfraz de enfermera muy sexi, al salir Albert quedo con la boca abierta, y su anatomía empezaba a notarse.

-Mi amor, me has dejado sin aliento. Candy se da una vuelta -¡santo cielo, Candy! Me encanta este disfraz me vuelves loco.

-Señor Andrew acuérdese que usted es mi paciente. Albert abre los ojos como plato y empieza a desvestirse rápidamente y se acuesta.

-Soy todo suyo señora Andrew.

Candy empieza a besar a Albert en el cuello, orejas, sus pectorales, hasta llegar a su anatomía. Albert no podía creer que su esposa fuera hacer lo que estaba pensando. Albert sintió la boca de su esposa en su miembro. Candy escuchaba los gemidos de su esposo y su nombre, le encantaba ver a su esposo de esa forma.

De un solo movimiento Albert cambia de posición, empieza besando apasionadamente a Candy, lo volvía loco ver como su esposa se le entregaba, a él le gustaba hacerle el amor, disfrutaba oírla decir su nombre, empezaron la música del vaivén sus cuerpos respondían a cada movimiento, entregándose como si fuera la primera vez.

Ellos no sabían pero en esa entrega se formarían tres hermosos niños. Una rubia de cabello lacio y ojos azules, dos niños rubios uno de ojos azules con pequitas, cabello lacio y el tercero un rubio con cabello rebelde como la madre con esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba Albert de su esposa, esas esmeraldas que lo cautivaron.

-Corre, corre Pris que te alcanzan, vamos hermanita tu puedes. Willy le echaba porras a su hermanita que era su adoración.

Los trillizos contaban con cuatro años, la noticia de los tres bebes traía loca a la tía abuela mandaron ampliar la tercer planta, cuidaba a Candy las veinticuatro horas, había contratado dos enfermeras a partir de los seis meses cumplidos. Candy se había desvanecido una tarde.

Willy empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, los sirvientes corrieron al ver la escena de Willy hincado hablándole a su mamá les partió el corazón, Dorothy pidió al chofer que alistara el carro, no lo pensó dos veces y subieron a Candy para llevarla al hospital. Albert andaba fuera por asuntos de negocios regresaba en dos días, la tía abuela se encontraba en un evento de caridad en representación de la familia. Willy seguía hablándole a su mamá que despertara.

-Mamá despierta, despierta mis hermanitos te necesitan y yo también.-Willy cálmate vamos rumbo al hospital. –Dorothy se pondrá bien, verdad, -Si, Willy tu mamá es una persona muy fuerte.

-Dorothy hay que avisar a mi abuelita y a mi tío Archie. A mi papá todavía no… Hay que esperar que dice el doctor.

Dorothy se sorprendió por el cambio de Willy para tomar decisiones. –Así se hará Willy, Jaime después que lleguemos al hospital vas por la señora Elroy, Mary ya debió hablar al joven Archie.

-Sí, Dorothy

Al llegar al hospital Willy se baja corriendo gritando un médico mi mamá necesita ayuda, en ese momento salen dos doctores junto con Archie que ya se encontraba en el hospital y no pierde tiempo y carga a Candy. –Dígame cuánto tiempo lleva desmayada. –Media hora doctor, tiene seis meses de embarazo. Le tomaron el pulso a Candy.

-Tio Archie, no le avises todavía a mi papá, por favor, -pero Willy tú papá sé pondrá furioso. –Solo esperemos a que salga el doctor, hay una capilla aquí tío. –Sí Willy vamos, Dorothy estaremos en la capilla.

Archie al ver a Willy hincado, se le salieron las lágrimas. Al ver la madurez que había mostrado Willy a los casi cinco años por cumplir, dijo definitivamente eres un auténtico Andrew vivo retrato de tu padre.

-Willy gane gane, si hermanita. Priscilla al correr hacía Willy término tumbando a su hermano y empezaron a reír. Sus hermanos George Alexis y Justin Vincent siempre dejaban que ganara les encantaba verla sonreír igual que su madre.

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo gritaron y tumbados en el pasto gritaron, me encanta estar en hogar de Ponyyyy.

-Lástima que no pudo venir Alistear y Catherine, comento George -Pero iremos a pasar la navidad a New York con ellos, tío Archie se hace cargo de los negocios allá. Dijo Willy.

-Señora Elroy nos da gusto que nos visite –este lugar es hermoso, ahora sé por qué le gusta tanto a William y Candice.

-El orfanato ha crecido bastante gracias a su apoyo. Dijo la señorita Pony. –Si señorita Pony, hermana María, Candice y Annie han hecho un excelente trabajo con las fundaciones, estoy muy orgullosas de ellas. Gracias a ellas pude ver a la siguiente generación de los Andrew, mis nietos me dan esa fuerza y energía, sus risas por todos lados alegran mi corazón. Willy quiere celebrar aquí Halloween con todos los niños del hogar, a sus ocho años ha mostrado una madurez, realmente me sorprendió después del susto que nos dio Candice a los seis meses de embarazo, nunca supimos que le provoco el desmayo, ella despertó en el hospital como si hubiera estado dormida, la tuvimos que dejar internada dos días, a pesar de su negativa, no quería correr ningún riesgo de que le pasara algo, William estaba fuera de la ciudad, en cuanto le mande el telegrama explicándole que el peligro ya había pasado, no lo pensó dos veces y regreso. Ahora ver correr a mis trillizos junto con Willy son mi alegría, aunque consienten mucha a Priscilla es la consentida de sus hermanos y sus papas.

-Mi amor me encanta estar contigo en nuestro lugar preferido, ver a nuestros hijos correr, mañana vamos a pescar con los niños del hogar de Pony, después haremos la fogata. Ya sabes el itinerario de Willy –si pequeña a mí también, adoro este lugar, la tía abuela parece disfrutar mucho también, nuestro pequeño diablito sigue haciendo de las suyas organizando todo jajaja, los niños del hogar ya saben que se celebrara Halloween aquí ya están escogiendo sus trajes. Veo a nuestros hijos de lejos sus ojitos brillan viendo a los niños del hogar felices.

-Sabes que Willy ya hablo con George, quiere estar en las fundaciones, tiene pensado un proyecto de un hospital para niños que necesiten una prótesis.

-Sí, George me comento eso hace seis meses, desde que Willy vio a la pequeña Lili aquí en el hogar. Señora Andrew ahorita que no hay niños. Albert beso a Candy como si fuera la primera vez, lleno de amor.

Los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron esa palabra mágica te amo.

Las plegarias de Willy fueron escuchadas.

 **FIN**

 **La expresión de "queremos Halloween", se usa en México en unos estados del país sobre todo en el norte. En el sur y centro del país se celebra día de muertos.**

 **Chicas soy nueva en esto, espero sea de su agrado, me nació escribir este pequeño aporte para no dejar pasar desapercibido estos días. Pronto subiré mi nueva historia más en forma, Saludos.**


End file.
